evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kokutan-douji
Kokutan-douji, também conhecido pelo nome de Ren, era um aldeão de Momogengou em Jakoku. Instruido por uma sereia a encontrar sua verdadeira mãe, o menino e seus companheiros viajaram para Onigashima, punindo criminosos pelo caminho. Ele foi morar com Kayo Sudou, investigando a validade da revelação da sereia ao lado dos assassinatos ocorridos em Enbizaka. Ele foi uma reencarnação de Allen Avadonia. História Infância Após a reencarnação de Allen Avadonia no Terceiro Período, Kokutan-douji nasceu de um tronco de ébano em Momogengou, Jakoku, em EC 828, criado pelo casal Kurookina e Kinouna. Enquanto crescia, o menino constantemente sentia que havia algo que deveria estar fazendo. Tratado friamente pelos aldeões por seus peculiares cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ele brincou apenas com Inukichi e os dois se tornaram amigos íntimos.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 5 Kokutan-douji observou com o tempo como seu melhor amigo só trabalhou duro quando ele se apaixonou por uma mulher.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Jornada a Onigashima Na primavera de EC 842, Kokutan-douji ponderou sobre seu estranho senso de propósito por mais uma vez em sua vida ao longo da costa, e de repente viu uma sereia aparecer diante dele. O menino chocado foi informado pela sereia que seu objetivo era encontrar sua verdadeira mãe, uma alfaiate de cabelos rosados em Onigashima; ela também disse a ele para chamar a si mesmo de "Ren" para que sua verdadeira mãe o reconhecesse. Depois que a sereia exausta desapareceu, Kokutan-douji voltou e contou sua história a Inukichi, e os dois concordaram em ir para Onigashima juntos. Logo depois que os meninos saíram da aldeia, foram parados por uma mulher solitária que usava uma máscara de macaco, a Décima Sexta Saruteito do Clã Lang, que pediu para acompanhá-los. Ouvindo sua história de que a fundadora de seu clã havia dito que as lendárias lâminas que ela havia forjado estavam em Onigashima, os dois permitiram que ela se juntasse ao grupo e os três começaram a viajar para Onigashima. Durante suas viagens, o grupo foi atacado por um ladrão que fora imediatamente derrotado. Mais tarde, o grupo também levou um magistrado corrupto à justiça antes de continuar suas viagens. Os três também encontraram um atacadista de crepe de seda aposentado. Depois, eles puniram um patife e um playboy tatuado.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 5 Em várias ocasiões durante a sua jornada, Kokutan-douji viu-se alvo do xenófobo grupo extremista das Missas de Vestes Carmesim.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 3 Conhecendo a Alfaiate Quando finalmente chegaram a Onigashima, Kokutan-douji foi ao encontro da alfaiate local, para confirmar se ela era sua mãe e para arrumar sua manga, que ele havia rasgado. Encontrando Kayo Sudou na Loja Sudou no topo da colina,Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 5 Kokutan-douji teve a sensação de tê-la conhecido em algum lugar antes.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Depois de oferecer suas roupas rasgadas para serem consertadas, ele falou com Kayo e descobriu que ela já tivera um filho com cabelos e olhos iguais aos dele. Surpreso, Kokutan-douji contou-lhe tudo sobre a revelação da sereia e sua jornada resultante; Quando Kayo confirmou que seu filho tinha sido chamado de "Ren", ela rapidamente ficou tomada de alegria com a chegada do menino. Os dois mais tarde concordaram em morar juntos em sua casa até confirmarem a validade do conto da sereia.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 5 Nos dias que se seguiram, Kokutan-douji morou na casa de Kayo, aprendendo sobre os recentes assassinatos ocorridos no ano passado. Enquanto estava sozinho na alfaiataria, Kokutan-douji foi visitado por uma antiga aldeã Momogengou, Oyuka. Depois que Oyuka pediu desculpas por seu tratamento frio dele anos atrás, tendo ampliado sua perspectiva sobre o mundo em Enbizaka, ela explicou ao menino que ele não poderia ser o filho de Kayo reencarnado. Quando disse que o filho de Kayo havia morrido quando criança no incêndio de Enbizaka, quatro anos antes, quando Kokutan-douji já tinha dez anos de idade, ele ouviu Oyuka concluir que a revelação da sereia devia ser falsa. No entanto, Oyuka solicitou que Kokutan-douji continuasse morando com Kayo para tranquilizá-la, explicando que ela se recusou a encarar a realidade das mortes do marido e do filho no incêndio. Ele então escutou enquanto Oyuka o advertia de fazer qualquer coisa pervertida com Kayo enquanto eles moravam juntos e o menino chocado lhe assegurou que ele não o faria, antes de Oyuka prontamente ir embora. Depois disso, Kokutan-douji foi até a casa de chá e se juntou a Inukichi, explicando como não tinha certeza se Kayo era sua verdadeira mãe, ainda que ele ainda tivesse uma vaga sensação de estar familiarizado com ela. Ele então descobriu que Inukichi havia aceitado um emprego na Fundação Freezis para experimentar mais da cultura estrangeira; depois que Inukichi mencionou a linda empregada que conhecera enquanto trabalhava lá, Bufuko, Kokutan-douji supôs que era a verdadeira razão pela qual ele havia se juntado à fundação. Os dois então discutiram sobre Saruteito e sua busca por pistas sobre as lendárias lâminas, bem como os recentes assassinatos em Enbizaka. Como Kokutan-douji começou a manifestar interesse no caso, Inukichi insistiu que ele deixasse pra lá, embora o garoto tenha se recusado.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Mãe ou Assassina Com o passar do tempo, Kokutan-douji continuou a viver com Kayo Sudou, até mesmo ajudando-a com a costura; Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era hábil em costurar roupas estrangeiras. Enquanto ajudava Kayo em seu trabalho, ele foi visitado por Inukichi, que veio entregar a comida estrangeira "brioche" a eles. Enquanto Kayo preparava um pouco de chá, Kokutan conversou com Inukichi enquanto ele trabalhava, ouvindo sobre como seu trabalho na casa comercial dos Freezis envolvia sair à procura de uma sereia. Enquanto a conversa se voltava para sua vida com Kayo, Kokutan expressou suas dúvidas de que ele tinha sido destinado a ir a Onigashima para encontrar Kayo. Inukichi sugeriu que ele se encontrasse com a missionária "Elluka Clockworker", que tinha uma reputação de curar mentes. Embora hesitante, Kokutan finalmente concordou e, depois de jantar com Kayo, ele e Inukichi foram falar com Elluka. Depois de conversar com ela durante a noite, o garoto ouviu especulações de que a sereia havia mentido e que Kayo não era sua mãe.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Mais tarde, depois que Rin Miroku foi dada como desaparecida, Kayo fugiu de Enbizaka e Kokutan ficou perturbado ao pensar em seu possível envolvimento. Enquanto esperava pelo retorno de Kayo na alfaiataria, Kokutan-douji foi visitado por Inukichi e Saruteito, com a última repreendendo-o por não ter tomado a iniciativa de sair a procura de Kayo, sua suposta mãe. Depois que Inukichi mencionou as especulações de Elluka de que a sereia estava mentindo, Saruteito disse a Kokutan como Kayo estava sendo perseguida pelo vingativo Kiji Yarera e seus homens sob suspeita de ela ser a assassina de Miku Miroku. Ela sugeriu que fosse espionar os homens para encontrar e falar com Kayo; uma vez que Inukichi concordou em acompanhá-la, Kokutan também o fez. Depois de se preparar para uma potencial briga com os homens, Kokutan armando-se com uma das katanas de Saruteito, os três partiram para o Monte Izasa. Enquanto eles rastreavam os homens de Kiji, os três foram descobertos e cercados pela Firma Yarera-Zusco. Kokutan tentou explicar como eles só queriam falar com Kayo, e logo Saruteito assumiu o confronto com o próprio Kiji. Kokutan negou a sugestão de Inukichi que eles tentem lutar para sair da situação. Embora Kiji tenha finalmente permitido que os três o acompanhassem até a montanha, eles foram parados por Kayo coberta com o sangue de Kai Miroku. Enquanto Kokutan impedia que os enfurecidos Kiji atacassem Kayo, Kayo foi levada sob custódia;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 7 um mês depois, Kokutan-douji observou Kayo testemunhar ter matado a Família Miroku sob a ilusão de que Kai Miroku era seu marido e sua família, suas amantes, sendo condenada à execução por seus crimes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 Descobrindo a Verdade No caminho para casa após o julgamento de Kayo, Kiji se aproximou de Kokutan-douji e, durante a conversa, contou ao menino perturbado a verdadeira razão pela qual Kayo havia matado a família Miroku: por vingança por Kai ter iniciado o grande incêndio de Enbizaka, no qual a própria família dela foi morta. Como Kai fazia parte das Missas Vestidas de Carmesim, Kayo fingiu sua ilusão para impedir uma guerra entre o magistrado de Onigashima e o grupo terrorista. Depois de descobrir a verdade, Kokutan se separou amigavelmente de Kiji. Três dias depois, ele assistiu a execução de Kayo, recusando a sugestão de Inukichi que eles tentassem libertá-la. Ele ficou chocado, assim como todos, quando a katana não conseguiu cortar a cabeça de Kayo, apesar do carrasco ter feito várias tentativas. Kokutan falou sobre a situação com Saruteito depois, discutindo as possibilidades de Kayo não morrer e de como poderiam ajudá-la em seu destino. Durante a conversa, a empregada Bufuko se aproximou e pediu para falar com Kokutan em particular. Trazido à alfaiataria de Kayo, Kokutan-douji ficou surpreso ao saber que Bufuko havia cuidado de Kayo durante algum tempo enquanto estava sob a custódia da família Octo. Ele ficou chocado quando Bufuko lhe deu a tesoura de Kayo, que a empregada havia roubado. Depois que Kokutan se recusou a aceitar a tesoura como presente, ele ficou novamente chocado quando Bufuko, meditando sobre como ele não havia recuperado suas memórias, usou o Grim, o Fim nele. Com o poder, Kokutan-douji recuperou todas as suas memórias de sua vida anterior, Allen Avadonia, e como ele havia reencarnado originalmente para se encontrar com Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, que havia reencarnado como Rin Miroku. Bufuko, a quem Kokutan lembrou como sendo realmente o deus Behemo, explicou como Sickle o forçou a vir ao mundo terreno para buscá-lo depois de sua reencarnação, que ele finalmente decidiu fazer com a morte de Rin. A conversa deles revelou como Kayo tinha originalmente sido concebida para matar Kai sob a ilusão de que ele era seu marido, apenas para ter toda a verdade revelada a ela por um "sonho roxo". Devido ao sonho, Kayo foi capaz de evitar a linha do tempo original em que suas ações, incluindo falar sobre Kai, submergindo Onigashima em guerra. Embora Behemo estivesse pronto para levar Kokutan de volta ao Paraíso Celestial, ele pediu que ele ficasse tempo suficiente para ajudar a imortal Kayo; Behemo, em resposta, presenteou-o com Grim, o Fim e explicou que ele poderia transformá-lo em uma katana que poderia executá-la com sucesso, já que tinha o poder de matar contratantes demoníacos. Embora Kayo não fosse uma verdadeira contratada, ela nascera com inveja mágica e, portanto, só poderia ser morta por Grim, o Fim. Como Kokutan transformou o objeto em uma katana, Behemo o instruiu a ser cuidadoso ao usá-lo, já que não continha mais um demônio. Então, avisado, Kokutan foi executar Kayo Sudou.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 Cumprindo o Destino Depois que sua proposta de ajuda foi aceita pelo magistrado, Kokutan-douji solicitou que Kayo fosse vendada para sua execução e, quatro dias depois, se aproximou dela no local de execução de Enbizaka. Enquanto se preparava para acabar com a vida dela, Kayo inesperadamente adivinhou que ele era seu carrasco; Hesitando, Kokutan falou com Kayo sobre seu amor por Enbizaka. Então, embora confuso com isso, ele honrou o pedido de Kayo de que ele a chamasse de "mãe" uma última vez, antes de cortar a cabeça dela com Grim, o Fim.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 A cabeça de Kayo logo foi colocada em exibição pública; se arrumando para encontrar Behemo mais tarde para ascender de volta ao Paraíso Celestial, Kokutan foi visitar a exibição no local da execução. Ele foi logo abordado por um monge vestindo uma amigasa, Gakusha, que começou a perguntar-lhe sobre a cabeça e sua relação com ela. Depois de se apresentar, Kokutan e o monge falaram por algum tempo sobre sua reputação como benfeitor, antes que Kokutan lamentasse não poder ajudar Kayo. Ele explicou como tinha sido o carrasco de Kayo e como ela era como uma mãe para ele; depois, ele ajudou Gakusha a recitar sutras budistas para Kayo. Durante a sua recitação, Kokutan-douji ficou chocado quando Gakusha de repente recuperou suas memórias, revelando-se o ex-marido de Kayo, "Gakuga Sudou", que milagrosamente sobreviveu ao incêndio. Depois que Gakuga compartilhou sua história inteira, Kokutan relutantemente revelou a ele como a cabeça desgastada em exibição era a de sua esposa. Como Kayo havia trocado corpos com Ma, no entanto, Gakuga se recusou a acreditar nele; Kokutan só podia assistir enquanto ele partia para encontrar Kayo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 Mais tarde, Behemo encontrou-se com Kokutan no local da execução com a alma de Kagura Octo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Enquanto se preparava para deixar o mundo terreno, Kokutan disse a seus amigos que ele estaria indo para um país estrangeiro com "Bufuko" para procurar seus pais. Se despediu primeiro de Inukichi e depois de Saruteito; depois, Kokutan-douji subiu ao Paraíso Celestial com Behemo e Kagura, retornando à sua identidade original de Allen Avadonia.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 5 Traços e Personalidade Kokutan-douji era um menino gentil e justo. Incapaz de ignorar a injustiça, o adolescente se dedicava a punir os malvados por seus delitos e sempre se envolvia na solução de qualquer crime que tivesse testemunhado acontecer. Como resultado, ele frequentemente se envolvia em assuntos de outras pessoas, embora nunca se tornasse um incômodo para elas.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Além disso, o garoto lutou para entender seu propósito na vida, sempre sentindo que deveria estar fazendo algo importante, terminando por ponderar sobre. Depois de ser informado pelo Demônio da Inveja que ele precisava conhecer sua mãe, Kokutan-douji tornou-se determinado a criar laços com sua suposta mãe biológica.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 5 No entanto, apesar de ter relações amigáveis com a alfaiate, ele ainda estava cauteloso sobre se a revelação da sereia era verdadeiramente precisa, e se este era seu verdadeiro propósito predestinado.Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka - Capítulo 1, Ato 6 Relações Allen Avadonia: Reencarnação anterior de Kokutan-douji. Allen lembrou de sua vida como Kokutan-douji séculos após retornar à forma espiritual. Kayo Sudou: Amiga de Kokutan-douji. Kokutan cresceu próximo de Kayo e passou a considerá-la uma outra mãe para ele, apesar de encontrar seu comportamento estranho e, com o tempo, descobrir que a sereia havia mentido sobre a relação deles. Depois que ela foi condenada por seus crimes, Kokutan-douji estava relutante em executá-la e teve pena dela depois de sua morte, mais tarde executando ritos fúnebres para ela. Sua aparência semelhante a Lukana Octo subconscientemente o lembrou de Elluka. Inukichi: Amigo de infância de Kokutan-douji. Mantendo um relacionamento próximo com ele, o homem se juntou a Kokutan-douji em sua viagem para Onigashima. Depois de ingressar na Fundação Freezis, ele sugeriu à Kokutan-douji que conhecesse Elluka "Ma" Clockworker. Saruteito: Um dos companheiros de viagem de Kokutan-douji. A mulher se juntou a Kokutan-douji em sua viagem para Onigashima e eles se tornaram amigos íntimos. Gakusha: Um monge que Kokutan-douji encontrou. Embora inicialmente suspeito devido ao homem estar usando uma amigasa que cobria seu rosto, o menino contou a Gakusha a história de Kayo, assim como os assassinatos que ela cometeu. Mais tarde, ele se juntou a ele na realização dos rituais fúnebres de Kayo, e ficou chocado ao saber que ele era o marido há muito perdido de Kayo. Kurookina: O homem que criou Kokutan-douji. Kurookina encontrou Kokutan-douji ainda bebê e o criou como seu filho na aldeia de Momogengou, com Kokutan-douji considerando ele e sua esposa como seus pais. Trívia Conceituação e Origem * O nome de Kokutan-douji é escrito em kanji japonês como 黒檀童子, usando os kanjis para "árvore de ébano" e "criança" respectivamente. * Ele tem muitas semelhanças e paralelos com a figura mitológica japonesa Momotarou; ambos os meninos nasceram de plantas e viajaram para uma ilha chamada Onigashima. * Seu nascimento de uma árvore de ébano pode ser uma referência ao confinamento de Allen dentro da Black Box; Em algumas versões do mito de Momotarou, o menino nasce de uma caixa. * Kokutan-douji também pode ser inspirado na figura mitológica japonesa Kaguya-hime; ambas as crianças nasceram de plantas, cresceram rapidamente e voltaram para a lua. * Seu pseudônimo, Ren, é escrito em kanji japonês como "煉", usando o kanji para "executor". * A romanização de seu pseudônimo é a mesma do nome de seu representante Vocaloid Kagamine Len. Galeria Arte Conceitual= TailorKokutanProfile.png|Perfil de Kokutan-douji |-| Livros= Enbizakacoloredprofiles.png|Kokutan-douji em Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka TailorKokutanSaruInu.png|Kokutan-douji com seus companheiros no Romance |-| Miscelânea= TailorAd.png|Kokutan-douji em um poster de Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka Aparições *The Weathered Head at Onigashima (primeira aparição) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (história) (apenas mencionado) *Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka *Sete Crimes e Punições (álbum) Referências en:Kokutan-douji es:Kokutandouji vi:Kokutan-douji Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Kagamine Len Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Irregulares Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:A Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Jakoku Categoria:Ira